Just Love
by Aeon1622
Summary: LEMON ALERT! Mello and Near have an intimate encounter. I don't want to give anything away, read it! ALSO, I re-used this as an Epilogue for "Dear Mello" being as it really was the perfect fit. I will leave it here for those of you that want to enjoy a simple oneshot; for the whole experience look to "Dear Mello" Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Nor do I own any of the characters depicted in this story. I had written this story listening to "Dearly Beloved" from Kingdom Hearts' Piano Collection. I felt that there was a kind of romantic sadness that went perfectly with the feel of the story. That is my recommended music for you.**

**=) Enjoy!**

_"Mmmm." Soft moans and sighs fell right after another from soft pink lips. The sensations were something that the young genius had never experienced before. Near opened his eyes and gazed up into the lust filled blue ones above him. _

_ "__**This has to be a dream. A beautiful dream." **__The young albino thought to himself as he felt rough calloused hands run along his thigh. It took every ounce of self control to hold back the urge to beg; to beg his lover to touch him where he longed for it so badly. _

_**"Something isn't right…" **__Near just couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. Deep red colored sheets flowing all around them, seemingly going on forever, wrapping him and his lover in an endless sea of silk. The pit pat of the rain outside, streams cascading down the bedroom windows. The flickering of a thousand candles, making his lover glow a soft gold in their light. It was too perfect, too beautiful to be real. _

_ "__**But Mello, I can feel you." **__The young blond leaned in closer brushing his nose against his lover's. Ever so lightly, he pressed his lips to Near's, savoring every moment as though it were his last. Mello's kiss was passionate, desperate almost, as he softly touched the tip of his tongue to Near's bottom lip. Near eagerly granted his lover access and their tongues began to dance. Mello's desperation was now starting to take hold as he frantically began kissing the boy beneath him, his hands roaming every inch of his alabaster skin. It was as if he was trying to memorize Near; the way he feels, the way he tastes. Mello suddenly pulled away to give his lover some air and took a long moment to just gaze into his deep coal colored eyes. _

_**"Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Please, say something." **__But Mello just smiled, and the only thing that Near could see on his face was love. Mello's entire essence in that moment screamed adoration for his childhood rival turned lover. Near felt as though his heart would explode, that he just couldn't hold all these wonderful feelings at once; but the one emotion that let itself known to him over all the others was Joy. Pure joy. _

_**"Mello, I need you." **__As if reading his mind Mello began to nip and suck at Near's neck, leaving a small love mark as a result. Mello made his way down Near's body; his chest, his hips, his thighs; leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake. Mello could feel his arousal throbbing with every small mewl that fell from his lover's kiss bruised lips. Cerulean orbs gazed up into coal as a small smirk crossed Mello's features. Mello took a moment to just stare at his lover, taking in the sight of his need. _

_**"Please…" **__Mello flicked his tongue across the tip of Near's arousal, earning a gasp from Near. Mello then took Near's full length into his mouth, burying his nose in soft white curls. Near threw his head back, his back arched, and howled his lover's name._

_ "Ah! Mello!" Said boy glanced up at the sound of his alias. He chuckled softly around Near's length, proud that the first words to be spoken during their encounter was the calling of his name. Mello's lips suddenly downturned in a frown. His name, that's what was missing here. In this perfect place he was no longer Mello; second place for L's title and rival of Near. No, here he was someone else. Shaking his head he lifted himself to look into Near's eyes. Near pouted at the sudden loss of stimulation, his brows furrowing in confusion he searched Mello's eyes for an explanation. _

_ Mello simply smiled down at the boy and whispered "Miheal. Miheal Keehl."_

_Near took a moment to register what was said and his eyes widened at the realization of Mello's birth name. Near smiled, feeling honored at the knowledge that was bestowed upon him, and whispered back._

_ "My name is Nate Rivers."_

_With that Mello returned to the task of pleasing his lover, taking him back into his mouth with little warning, leaving Near a writhing mess grasping at the sheets for support. Mello lifted three fingers to his lover's lips, silently commanding him to take him in his mouth. Near began to imitate Mello's actions on the digits as Mello continued bobbing his head in a slow rhythm. Feeling as though his fingers have been properly coated in Near's saliva he removed the digits and placed them at Near's entrance. Carefully he began to push one digit in and immediately felt his body tense. _

_ "Please Nate, relax. It won't hurt for long, I promise." Near simply nodded his head and tried his best to relax as Mello pushed his finger all the way into Near's body. It was uncomfortable to say the least. Not wasting a single moment Mello added a second finger, now it hurt. Near released a small yelp, Mello glanced up with sympathetic eyes and ran his tongue over the head of Near's arousal to get his mind off of the pain. Mello's head started bobbing in rhythm with the thrusting of his fingers. Slowly gasps of pain turned into sighs of pleasure. Mello took this as a sign to add a third digit to further stretch his lover, and again he sucked Near's length in rhythm to the thrusting of his fingers. _

_ "Miheal, please..." Was all the teen could seem to muster up at the moment, but Mello understood. Mello removed his fingers and giving Near's member one last lick crawled up so that he was face to face with his lover. Settling himself between Near's legs he kissed him as he slowly began to enter his lover. Again, Near tensed and it was all that he could do to not scream. Moving his mouth to Near's neck and his hand to Near's member he began sucking and stroking as he sheathed himself completely inside his lover. They stayed that way for a long time, adjusting to one another. Then Near wound his hand in Mello's long flaxen hair and whispered in his ear;_

_ "Move." _

_Not having to be told twice he slowly pulled out of his lover and slammed back in. Over and over Mello thrusted into the lithe boy beneath him, eliciting moans of his name and the pleading whisper for "More." _

_ "Miheal! Soon…" Mello nodded his understanding and shifted, lifting both of Near's legs over his right shoulder he quickened the pace and increased the force of his thrusts. Near threw his head back as his back arched off the bed when Mello's member brushed against that bundle of nerves inside of him. With one last thrust Mello released his seed, the feeling of Mello's essence filling him triggered Near's climax as well. Unable to hold himself up any longer Mello collapsed on top of Near, his breathing irregular. Near simply held his lover close and twirled a piece of golden blond hair as they both came down from their post climax high. _

_Mello lifted his head to admire his lover in such a vulnerable state when onyx eyes fluttered open to stare back. All the emotions running through Near's veins were like wildfire, completely consuming his very being; the love that flowed through him showed in his usually blank eyes. _

_It had felt as though they were truly seeing each other for the first time. There was nothing left to come between them. All there was, was love. Any previous doubt that Near felt had melted away with Mello's kiss, with his touch. _

_**"Is this Heaven?" **__Near's eyes went wide with a sudden realization. He was so drunk off of Mello's presence that he hadn't even realized what was wrong here. Chest rising and falling quickly from taking in panicky breathes Near began to wonder how any of this even started. His mind was failing him, and he couldn't for the life of him remember how he got here, or where "Here" even was for that matter. Mello stared at him, guilt clearly evident on his sharp features. Mello knew what was happening, Near could see it clear as day in his eyes. _

_ "Miheal, what is this?" Near asked, searching for answers in a sea of cerulean. _

_Mello's eyes down casted as he slowly sat up, beckoning for Near to lay in his arms. "Nate…" The words just didn't seem to come to him. There was so much that needed to be said. "I'm sorry, Nate." Was all he could say. Near looked up at him expectantly, he was going to get an answer even if it killed him. Near's heart was beating a mile a minute and he was only vaguely aware of the breath that he was holding._

_ "I have to go now. Promise me something Nate." Mello's eyes bore into him. Straight past every defense he had ever erected to protect himself. Then again, Mello has always been able to do that. Though the seriousness of the way he looked at him made him shiver. Near just nodded, suddenly unable to use his voice. "Promise me, that you'll live a long life; a happy life." This time all Near could do was stare. Mello kissed his soft head of snow white curls before getting up and dressing himself. _

_The rain was coming down harder now, violently thrashing against the glass window, threatening to break it down. One by one, the candles went out; the warmth and security Near previously felt quickly turned into panic. As Mello walked towards the door he turned to take one last look at the one he loved._

_ "I love you Nate. Don't ever forget that." With that he turned the knob and walked out the door. Near wanted to do something, anything. He wanted to run after him and beg him not to go; but his muscles wouldn't listen despite his mind screaming at them to move. So, he sat there where Mello had left him and stared at the now closed door. _

**"Near! Wake up!"**

"_Why did he leave?"_

**"Near! Someone tell me what just happened!"**

"_Are you coming back?"_

**"Gevanni, quickly; get me some cold water!"**

"_Gevanni? Who's voice is that? Oh, that's right. They work for me. The SPK, how did I get back there?"_

"**Ngh…"**

** "He's coming around!"**

Near awoke in his bedroom at the SPK headquarters; the sun nearly blinding him as he opened his eyes. His head was throbbing when suddenly he remembered the events of the day before and shot up; almost immediately regretting that decision. Holding his head he turned to see Halle sitting in a chair next to his bed just staring at him.

"How do you feel?" she asked, the concern clearly evident in her voice.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

Halle's eyebrows furrowed a bit. "We were tracking Matt and Mello when they went after Kira's accomplice. The whole ordeal was being broadcasted live on the news. Matt was shot; from what we hear he didn't make it…"

Halle didn't think it was possible for Near's skin to possibly pale anymore than it naturally was; but it seems he proved her wrong, as he often did.

"Mihe-… I mean, Mello? Where is he? I wish to see him." Near's eyes showed every ounce of the worry that he felt. Halle's eyes softened, unsure of what to say she remained silent.

"Lidner. Tell me where Mello is now. That is an order."

"He's gone Near. Takada wrote his name in a piece of the Death Note. He was pronounced DOA. I'm sorry, Near. As soon as I had gotten off of the phone with the coroner you just collapsed. You didn't wake up again until just a few moments ago."

Near just stared, unsure of how to react to the information just given to him. His vision became blurred and he barely even registered the tears steadily falling down his face. Halle shared a knowing look and sat next to him on the bed, cradling him in her arms as she would a child. Near cried for ours in her arms before he finally looked up at Halle and said;

"He was with me last night. He can't be dead, he was with me!" Halle could feel the pain in his voice as he spoke. Halle just sighed and held his face in her hands, gently wiping away his tears.

"You know, they say that sometimes when a person truly cares about someone, they can't rest until they say goodbye. Perhaps, last night was Mello's way of finding peace?" Near frantically shook his head and continued to cry until he fell asleep. Halle tucked him back into his bed and turned to leave the room. Before she shut his door, she whispered "I told you so. I always knew he loved you too." Into the darkness of Near's room.

Nate Rivers lived to the ripe age of 89. Throughout his life he always made a point to smile, to take a moment to be happy. Overall, he kept his promise. And as he lay on Mello's old bed at Whammy's House, by request, he looked to the door and smiled.

"You came back." Were the final words he had spoken. It was a question that only Near knew the answer to, because no one else saw the young blond man enter the room just as he was about to release his final breath. Near not only kept his promise in life, but in death as well; for he died with a smile on his face.

**I seriously made myself cry with this one. XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and I would appreciate reviews! =D **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
